dicemanhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Eunju
Eunju is the female Antagonist of DICE, the object of Dongtae's love and Taebin's girlfriend during the first season of the series. She is the only character of some importance, right now, who is not a Dicer, and can be considered X's main opponent. In DICE terminology, she starts the story as a "6": beatiful and highly accomplished, she was considered her school's "madonna", and the interest of all male students, in Dongtae's words. However, this begins to change with the arrival of Dice to the school, and Eunju's life suffers a major upheaval as a consequence Appearance Eunju is a an average height girl, with long, dark brown hair and large, bright, greyish-blue eyes. She has a slim, well-proportioned body and smooth skin. Her overall beauty is enhanced by a tender smile. History As the story opens, Eunju can't have asked for a better life, in the eyes of everyone else. She is a bright student, beautiful, the most popular girl in the school, and the best voice in the choir she takes part in. Dongtae, studying in the same class, watches her movements around the school from a distance, feeling thoroughly lovelorn, but exulting when she addresses him directly by his name. One day, Taebin transfers into their school and class and Eunju feels attracted to him at first sight. In the next few weeks, they interact and grow friendlier, to Dongtae's intense dismay and jealousy. He becomes a Dicer to try to get a chance with her, but it's too late: after a holiday, when he arrives at school with his physique already significantly improved, Eunju has already started dating Taebin. Things remain like that for a while, but Eunju talks to Dongtae again following Byungchul's death and they have their first lengthy conversation, in which she remarks he has "changed", apparently not thinking about his physical appearance. She doesn't elaborate, and later that day Dongtae makes a tentative move, which she rebuffs gently. It's in this conversation that she utters her controversial "I think people should work hard with what they have been given" and says that people wouldn't need ESP powers. While Dice spread in the school, she remains ignorant of their existence in the beginning. However, after being Eunjusaid those remarks X made a quest for every dicer to harass Eunju and do ☀embarrassming things to her for dice.. She is saved by Dongtae and Taebin, but because her rescue had been made into a quest by X, he rewards Dongtae with an A-ranker dice which caused a misunderstanding between Eunjo and Dongtae. Possibly to punish her or test her tenacity, X makes Eunju into the target of a mass quest for the whole school, telling Dicers to steal her Dice and humiliate her. Taebin refuses to participate and so does Dongtae, and the latter receives a Golden Die quest to protect her. In the course of the quest, Eunju is locked into a cupboard by Miju, but doesn't stay alone there for long, because X guides Gilma, who has suceeded in becoming a Dicer, there to have a private conversation with her. During that, Eunju tries to probe X for his motives, and X tries to find out why she refuses to use Dice. Neither side gains much information, but Eunju shocks X by asking him whether Dice can be used to change other people. X tries to find out more, but when she refuses to elaborate and reiterates her determination to keep away from Dice, he kicks the bucket, raises the award on her head, tells her location to the entire school and confirms to Gilma that he can do with her as he pleases. Dongtae rescues Eunju from Gilma, who was possibly about to rape her, and flees with her to the school rooftop. In a brief moment of peace, Eunju, who has grown paranoid and fearful that everyone around her might be a Dicer in a quest, asks Dongtae whether he is a Dicer. Cornered, he has no choice but confessing. At that moment, the other Dicers break through the door and chase the two into a corner. Determined to have her word out, Eunju climbs onto the parapet and threatens to jump if anyone, including Dongtae, comes closer. She then asks the crowd if they really think it is worth it to harm each other and innocent people just to acquire Dice. Her words fail to make an impact, though, and when one of Miju's companions tries to attack her, she nearly falls, being saved by Dongtae. In the process, he sees a large scar on her back. Dongtae and Taebin are ultimately successful at protecting her, but this causes X to send the first Golden Die to Dongtae. Eunju witnesses all and begins to doubt Dongtae's motivations. Nevertheless, he saves her again and creates a guild to rein in the Dicers and protect people who are not involved, Eunju being his primary concern. Eunju's school life becomes hell in the following days. Most students start to believe that Eunju's refusal to use Dice reflects excessive pride and a belief in being already perfect and beyond improvement, and begin to treat her with hostility. She begins to be shunned by her former friends, vilified within hearing distance, her fellow members become Dicers and abandon the choir, she begins to receive written insults and things come to a head when three random students try to threaten her with a razor in the hope she will give them her Dice. Mio reluctantly comes to her rescue and in the following conversation tells Eunju both the facts behind Dongtae's behaviour and her inability to understand why Eunju thinks Dice shouldn't be used. Eunju comes to her senses after hearing Mio's arguments and goes to Dongtae to apologise and thank him for saving her. Mio advises her to find ways of protecting herself without relying on others. Eunju assents. She tries to live normally for a while, and avoids telling anyone about her problems, even attempting - and failing - to protect a former friend from a Dicer during another mass quest, but eventually lets out some of her feelings to Dongtae, who tries his best to cheer her up. In the day of the chorus competition, everyone fails to show up, including Taebin and despite Dongtae's efforts to bring the other choir members. In the conversation that follows, Eunju tells him she was the one who asked Taebin out, not the other way around as Dongtae had assumed. Heartbroken, he uses Time Pause on her and leaves. The next day, Eunju meets Taebin again after a long while but Mooyoung makes an appearance and Taebin looses his cool completely. Worried about his behaviour, she tries to ask him about it, and ends up guessing he is probably a Dicer, at which he declares himself "disgusted" and breaks up with her. Going back to school the next day, she comes across Miju again, who has turned into an A Ranker, and learns about the PVP stage and the Final Die that can change the world. She becomes very interested and manages to get X to contact her again. The two talk, and X confirms Miju's information. She also asks X whether Taebin is an A Ranker, but X only laughs and refuses to confirm it or not. Eunju tries her utmost to stop a PVP battle between Miju and Sungchul, at a point even putting her own body between them. Her efforst come to naught, however, and Sungchul kills Miju. Before he can harvest all of her Dice, though, adults arrive and he has to flee (only to die later from his injuries). Eunju ends up collecting Miju's Cloaking Die, but again refuses to use it. However, X declares he considers her its legitimate owner and begins to forward to her all messages to A-Rankers, including the summoning for the War Quest. He taunts her again by saying she might roll the Dice eventually, to which Eunju responds she will give the Cloaking Die to a Dicer she can trust. X only laughs in response. There is then a flashback explaining some of the reasons behind Eunju's mindset. It turns out that she was not only a gifted girl raised by caring parents, but an extreme believer in hard work who strove to do well everything she liked. However, she was constantly miserable from an early age due to the fact that nobody acknowledged her efforts and attributed all her accomplishments to good genes, wealthy parents and natural talent. Being met with spite and insults due to that took a toll on her with time, and she even abandoned piano for the choir in order to be part of a team instead of shining on her own - to no avail, as the dismissive behaviour towards her work ethics continued. The first person ever to recognise her efforts - even if in a passing remark - was Taebin, and that was the source of Eunju's attraction for him. Despite being under no obligation to, she goes to the school the next day and as the War Quest unfolds, she stays initially in Mio's company, whose Clairvoyance exposes to her the fact that Eunju has a Cloaking Die in her possession. The two discuss the matter a little, but Eunju spots Taebin and runs after him to obtain confirmation from his mouth of his status as an A-Ranker. She learns from him that Hood is not the same person as Mooyoung. Finding out that Taebin had omitted his Dicership to her and is the true culprit for the spread of Dice in the school causes her to break down in apologies to Mio, but she soon recovers and starts to play a more active role: when the second target is announced as Chun Nobong, she is the only one other than his colleague Kim to recognise the name as the Ethics teacher's. She then leads Mio and informs Dongtae in an attempt to rescue him, but they fail and Kim takes Chun out, winning the round for the Attack Team. Eunju is devastated. Shortly thereafter, Eunju gets Mio to realise both Attack and Defence are playing into X's hands, and that had no one chosen Defence, there would have been no quest to begin with. X is impressed and makes another attempt to get Eunju to become a Dicer, again telling her that if she does she can end the quest early. He then shows her, in advance of everyone else, who the third target is going to be in order to persuade her to act. This time she really wavers in her determination and considers to become a Dicer to stop X, but Mio dissuades her by reminding Eunju of her ideals. The two proceed to meet the teachers in order to protect them. Abilities Enjoo became a Dicer after X told her she could stop DICE with the ultimate die. She is a very good student, having been shown helping her friends with homework, and is the best voice in her choir. Physically, she was underperforming, having been restrained easily by Gilma and a random girl one year younger. However, now she could easily be the strongest. She is extremely clever. Contrarily to Dongtae and the others, she sees the big picture of situations that confront them and makes her decisions accordingly. So far, she is the only person to have seen through X's schemes. Personality Eunju's defining trait is her total lack of prejudice. As noticed very early on by Dongtae during their middle school days, Eunju treats everyone she knows with respect and humanity, regardless of their appearance or social status. She was quick to extend that kindness to him and later to Mio, who cannot help thinking of Eunju's words whenever she feels doubts about her Dicership. She is also driven by a strong sense of justice and is willing to risk her own life and physical integrity to bring people to their senses. She is very brave, and did not refrain from trying to help Taebin when it seemed Hyunjo and his bullies would beat him up (it ended up the other way round). She goes to the point of trying to stop a fight between Miju and Sungchul, even though neither is a close acquaintance and Miju had actually tried to do her harm. Eunju is also deeply moved by the idea of shining as part of a group, as opposed to shining alone, and her commitment to the choir seems to stem from this notion. Morally, Eunju is firmly against Dice and all they represent. The quest system and its consequences irk her, and she is the only person so far to have resisted the temptation to become a Dicer. Nonetheless, she avoids judging other people simply for being Dicers, and only finds fault with the lengths to which they go in their pursuit. She is quick to tell Dongtae that despite being a Dicer, he "hasn't changed". However, she seems very interested in the Final Die, although the reasons for that are yet to be clarified. She is also quick to admit mistakes in her judgement and apologise, even when there is scant reason to. Relationships '''Dongtae: '''contrary to his expectations, not only did Eunju remember his name from middle school, she kept extending him kindness during high school. Later, as Dongtae became a Dicer and gathered the courage to talk to her more often, the two grew friendly, and Eunju seems to notice at least to a certain extent his interest in her. As her life became more difficult, she avoided burdening him with her troubles, but was thankful for his friendship and help. Right now, they are estranged again, as Dongtae has decided to force his heart to let go of her after learning she had asked Taebin out. All in all, Eunju likes Dongtae as a good friend, but has mixed feelings about his Dicership. Dongtae, on his part, wants to prove to her that Dice can be used to do good. Eunju's influence has also contributed for him to remain moral even while a Dicer. '''Taebin: '''as is normal in girls of her age, Eunju cared for her boyfriend, sought his attention and worried about him. She was initially attracted by his looks, but was never blinded by them, and the two interacted normally as a couple, sharing joys, fights and disappointments. She was loyal to him to the end, never faulting him for neglecting her for extended periods, even when he missed her choir competition. She worried about his state of mind while he was playing cat-and-mouse with Mooyoung amid the crowd, and was heartbroken when he nonceremoniously broke up with her. '''X: '''Eunju despises him (and the reciprocal seems to be true). She is appaled by the things Dice make people do and by how X manipulates Dicers, and is the only person who questions his motives. Still, both are intrigued by each other, Eunju due to the possibilities presented by the Final Die, and X by Eunju's peculiar mindset. However, because she is impervious to X's smooth talk and specious promises, and completely out of his influence, she can be described as his chief antagonist. '''Mio: '''just like Dongtae, Eunju treated Mio with humanity and unprejudiced kindness before she became a Dicer. She was the only person who didn't have anything to say on Mio's dramatic change in appearance, and Mio was very upset at Eunju's saying that she liked Mio as she was before. Eunju is also thankful to Mio for having saved her from girls who had been threatening her, but the two go separate ways, and Mio is jealous of her for being the object of Dongtae's love. Category:Characters